The Howling Hauntings of the Hooded Claw/Transcript
(Intro plays then cuts to Title card) Shaggy (Voiceover):Today Scooby-Doo meets Penelope Pitstop (Fades to Black) (Fades to a haunted house where a man is watching with a green hat and cape with a purple mask is shown watching) Hooded Claw "laughs maniacally" (Fades to The Mystery Machine) Velma: According to the map we should be at the annual Summer Shin Dig in about 10 minutes Daphne: Ah finally a break from all this mystery solving. Shaggy (making a Tuna Ham and Swiss cheese Sandwich) Like we finally get a day off from all this ghost chasing. Right Scoob? Scooby:Reah Reah. Velma: Cmon Shaggy save your appetite for the Shin Dig Shaggy: Appetite Schmappetite My stomach tells me its hungry and its hungry. (Shaggy is just about to eat the sandwich but Scooby eats it instead) Shaggy: (In shock) Like Wow My sandwich has disappeared. What a weird magic trick. Fred:Hold on gang i think the fog is getting more thicker by the minute. Not to mention i think were nearly low on gas.We might have to park up here by this house up here. (Shows Haunted House) (Shaggy and Scooby gulp in fear) Shaggy: Couldn't we have just parked near a diner? Scooby: Reah Ra Riner Velma: Theres not a diner around here for miles now you clowns go in there and see if theres anybody in there and see if they have gas we could borrow. . Shaggy: Like no way man I'm not going in there. Scooby: Reah Re Neither. Velma: Would you do it for a Scooby Snack? (Scooby and Shaggy shake there heads No) Velma: Two Scooby Snacks? (Scooby and Shaggy look at each other then look back at Velma) Shaggy: Looks like you got yourself a deal Velma. (Velma gives Scooby and Shaggy the two scooby snacks but Scooby eats them both) Shaggy: Hey! (Fades) (Cuts to Shaggy and Scooby walking outside and at the front door) (Shaggy knocks on door) Shaggy: Like i don't think nobodies here lets just get outta here. (Suddenly the door opens by itself) Shaggy:Like how generous they decide to let us in (Scooby and Shaggy walk inside) Shagy:Well I don't see any gas hmm maybe its in the kitchen (notices note) Hey whats that? it looks like a note (Scooby picks up the note) (The Hooded Claw's laughter is heard) Shaggy:Like cut it out Scoob Scooby:Rot Re Raggy (They then heard the laugh again and start running out the door) Shaggy:Zoinks!! (They run out and hit the rest of the gang) Velma:Hey whats the big rush you two and where's the gas? Shaggy:Like forget the gas were not going in there again Velma: And why is that? Shaggy:We heard a terrifying laugh Scooby:Reah Velma:Are you sure it wasn't any of you clowns Shaggy:Well if it was us we'd do it on a empty stomach Fred:Hey Scooby whats that in your mouth (Fred goes to pick it up from Scooby's mouth) Fred:It's a note It says "Leave or fear the wrath of H.C" Shaggy:The H.C?? Daphne:Well what does that mean and who would leave it there?? Fred:Well whoever would leave this must have a reason why they want us to leave.Gang looks like we got ourselves another mystery Shaggy:Like forget the mystery look whats dropping in (A silhouetted woman is falling from the sky) Fred:Oh no that woman is in danger (Scooby runs over there to catch her and successfully does) Daphne:Hooray Scooby Velma:Alright Scooby Fred:Good boy Scooby Shaggy:Like Wow Scoob Penelope:Thanks ya'll for the little assist. Daphne:Hey I know you your Penelope Pitstop Shaggy: Zoinks! The Penelope Pitstop who won The Wacky Races 4 times in a row? Penelope Pitsop: The one and only Shaggy:Like me and Scooby have been a big fan of you it is a BIG Pleasure to finally meet you Penelope: Ah shucks its real nice to have fans like the two of you.and thanks for saving my dear little life. Fred:Hey what were you doing in the middle of the sky in the first place? Penelope:I was thrown off a hot air balloon by The Hooded Claw Scooby:(gulps) Rooded Raw Penelope:Yea i was here because I was given the deed to my great grandfather Victor Pitstop's house but that hooded claw can't stop catching me every where i go. Velma:So that is what H.C. stands for but what would The Hooded Claw want with the deed to this house? Penelope: I know We'll ask my friend Sylvester Sneekley he's like my guardian protector Daphne: Then what are we waiting for lets pay him a visit (Fades out black then fades to Sylvester's place) Velma: This must be it (Penelope rings the doorbell) Penelope: Sylvester its me Penelope you home? (Sylvester opens the door) Sylvester: Penelope what are you doing here? Who are these people? Fred: No time to explain we need you to tell us about The Hooded Claw Sylvester: (gasps) Please come in (Transitions to Scooby and the gang and Penelope in chairs as Sylvester speaks) Sylvester: Well you see The Hooded Claw is someone you don't wanna tussle with Rumors state He's a mischievous ghost who is after someone Penelope: Who? Sylvester: You Penelope Penelope (gasps) But why would he be after little ol me? Daphne: Yea she's pretty much the nicest why would someone go after a person like her Sylvester: Well people said that you have something valuable he wants he will do anything to get rid of you. Velma: Jinkies its probably that deed you have Penelope Penelope: Golly your right Shaggy: But what would The Hooded Claw want with her deed? Fred: Well we'll find out about it when the time comes. Lets go back to the house (Transitions them inside the house) Fred: Ok gang lets split up Me Daphne Velma will go in the main lobby to check the lobby Shaggy Scooby go upstairs with Penelope Shaggy: Like you can count on us (Scooby and Shaggy switch into army outfits holding mops) Penelope: (chuckles) You two are funny Scooby: R'aw (transitions upstairs with Scooby Shaggy and Penelope) Penelope: Gosh it sure is dark in here Shaggy: Like your telling me like it's so dark I always get scared thinking about it. Scooby-Doo: Re Roo Penelope: Whatever is in here there could be something in here (Scooby looks at a mirror and shows his reflection he makes faces at the mirror laughs and looks at the mirror again showing a different figure revealing to be Clyde but Scooby-Doo makes faces at it again but realizes different reflection) Scooby: Huh? Clyde: Just who do you think your making faces at puppy Scooby: YIPE!! (He runs and into Shaggy's arms) Shaggy: Scooby-Doo What's The Matter With You? Scooby: Rittle Ran Rittle Ran Shaggy: Like you saw a little man? Scooby: Reah Reah Category:The New Scooby-Doo Movies (reboot) Category:Episode Transcripts